The Knife and the Heart
by anime917
Summary: Claire has been having dreams about a boy in a mask and with a knife. She trys to find out why she has been having these dreams but she finds someone who might have the answers
1. Chapter 1

_"Please help me! Don't let them take me!" People stared at me, i was being taken away by men in white clothes. They took me away and threw me in a white car. I was taken to a building that was white, whiter than a hosptial. It was like one, i was walking through the building. Everyone was staring at me, they all look crazy looking but one didn't stare at me. He had a mask on, it was black as night. He also had a knife in his hand, he walked to me. He held out his hand at me. I took out mine, our fingers touch."_

I woke up, i looked around my room. No one was in my room, no men in white, no boy with a knife and a mask. I sighed and took deep breaths, i thought about the dream. I don't reameber a boy in my dream, i forgot about it and went back to sleep.

It was Monday morning, I was getting ready for work. I worked as a teacher for little kids, 5th grade to Kindergarden. I wore a long dress with flowers on the skirt and flats, my hair was wavy and I took my books and coffee out the door. I walked to the school everyday, i never had a car. I was like a hippee, I wore dresses everyday. I looked at the trees, the leafs were changing colors. Orange, red, brown and a little bit of green. It was fall and October, I felt a sudden chill down my spine like someone was watching me. I turned around and no one was there, i kept staring behind me til someone was behind me. I felt hands behind my back, i held my books and turned around.

"Hey now! No need to get killer on me." Grace was standing in front of me, she held her hands up in front of her.

"I'm sorry i felt someone watching me." Grace looked behind me.

"Well no one is behind you." We walked together to the school, Grace worked as a librarian next to the school I work at. Grace is my best friend besides Sophie, we were the three musketeers. We became best friends when I moved to Haddonfield when i was a kid. I don't reameber anything before that but i was told that i had a car accident and cause me to have amnesia. I don't remeber my family or anything before the accident.

"Claire, are you okay?" I snapped out of it.

"Just tired." I rubbed my head, i haven't had a good night sleep in forever.

"The dream?" I looked at her, I told her and Sophie my dreams since i was a kid. I had the same dreams since the accident, but I told her the boy.

"And i woke up."

"A boy in a mask with a knife? Hm." She was thinking when she said that.

"What?"

"Nothing i read something about a boy, but it's nothing."

"Nothing." We got to the school, we went different ways to work. My class was 3rd grade, i teach engilsh and art. I used to do art and sometimes i do but i hadn't had ideas to paint.

"Miss?" I looked down and a little boy was tugged on my dress. I bend down to him.

"Yes Tommy?"

"I just saw a man out the window, he had a jumpsuit on." I looked at the window, i walked to it and looked for a man. I saw a small shadow, and it disappered. I thought about it and heard the bell.

"Okay everyone, it's time for recess." They all went outside to the playground. I watch them play, I saw Grace walking to me. It was windy, my dress was flying in the wind and Grace's hair was flying too. Even through its in a ponytail.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine just sleepy."

"Have you gone to a doctor about the dreams?" I looked at Grace.

"No, I have too." I looked in front of me and a car was in front of the school. I thought it was a parent watching his kid. I felt something wrong but i ignore it, the bell rung and class was staring. The school day ended and i walked to library, Grace was looking at a book.

"What are you reading?" She didn't look at me, only the book.

"I'm trying to find a thing that i told you about."

"The boy?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's here somewhere." She close the book and put it up. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm going to read my book."

"Of coruse." Grace grabbed her bag and closed the libaray.

"Why do you read the same book everytime?"

"Cause it's the one book that I love." We walked down the street.

"Are you going to the party?" I looked at her.

"Party?"

"The Halloween party in the town square? It's a costume party, the winner gets a prize."

"I don't know."

"Come on, you have been stuck in your house every Halloween. Are you afraid of Michael Myers?" She poke me in the arm. Michael Myers was the Haddonfield killer, he killed so many people that I can't even count. He always come on Halloween, everyone was afraid of him. I thought he was differnet from the others like me, he didn't have any friends.

"You like him!" I didn't know if I like Michael Myers but he was like me, alone, different.

"I'll see you later." I walked to my door and open it, I walked up the stairs to the kitchen. I ate a orange and walked back out the door with my book in my bag. I walked to the park where I read, but I took the long way. People were afraid of walking near the Myers house but i always walked near it. I always thought it was filled with mystery, I saw the house and stared at it. I saw a figure.

"What?" No one lived there for years, I open the small gate to the house and took a closer look. The figure was still there but I couldn't see it, I walked to the door. I walked up the steps and to the door, I took a deep breath and open it. The house was dark and filled with dust, I walked in the house.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I walked through the rooms, no one. I walked up the stairs and looked through the bedrooms. I saw a little boy bedroom, it was old but filled with boy toys. I saw a little picture of a family, a woman with a man, a girl standing with a boy and a baby in the woman's arms.

"I'm sorry for what happen to you Michael, alone with no one. You look cute as a boy." I similed and walked down the stairs, I heard a creak and turned around. I walked out the door backwards and out of the Myers house. I walked to the park, forgetting the Myers house.

_Micheal watch the girl looking through the house and saw her go into his room. He was going to kill her but she saw the photo of his family. He heard her say something._

_"I'm sorry for what happen to you Michael, alone with no one. You look cute as a boy." His heart felt warm when she said that, she walked out of his room and down the stairs. He walked to her but the floors made a creak, he hid from her. She turned around and walked out of the house. He saw her leaving and not looking back, then when he was going back to his room. He felt something on the floor, he looked down and saw a book. He picked it up and open the front page._

_Beauty and the Beast. _

_He started to read._

I got to the park and sat down on the benches. I looked in my bag for my book and I couldn't find it. I started to freak out.

"You lost something?" I looked up and the shieff was standing in front of me.

"Um, my book I must have left it in the Myers house..."

"The Myers house?" I nodded at him.

"I went by there and i saw someone-"

"You shouldn't be in that house madam, it's where the killer lives and still is." People believe that Michael Myers still lives at the house but I didn't believe til I went into the house.

"I have to go now." I got up and walked back onto the sidewalk.

"Don't go near that house now." I didn't believe that Michael Myers was still in Haddonfield but I knew that he was the only talk in town. I saw that the moon was out and it was dark, it was getting cold. I thought about Michael Myers as a little kid, he must felt alone in the world. I suddenly felt a pain in my chest, I couldn't breathe. I fell to my knees, a heart attack? My eyes were getting burly, I heard someone's footsteps. I saw a man's feet, I looked up and couldn't see the man's face. But his face was white, I fell on the sidewalk. I couldn't feel my body, I was numb. But I could feel hands on my legs and my back, then I couldn't feel the sidewalk. Only air, I was being carried by the man. His hands were on my legs and on my back, he was carring me but I couldn't see his face. I closed my eyes and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Help me! Please!" The men in white took me away from the people, they didn't care about me. The building was still whiter than a hostipal, and the boy was there. He had a different mask, it was bloody red and he still had the knife in his hand. His hand was going to touch mine, our fingers touch but our palms weren't. Then I heard a loud noise."_

I woke up and looked around the room, I was home. But how? The first thing I remeber was I was walking on the sidewalk and I felt pain. And now I'm on my couch, In my house. I wondered who was that man that I saw and was carring me. Was he the one that took me to my house? And who was that boy in my dream?

The boy? The man? Who are they?

"Claire!"

"What? Is it a fire drill?" I looked around and I found myself walking on the sidewalk with Grace.

"Are you sleeping again?"

"Yeah. I had the same dream again." The same dream kept being the same.

"The dream that you were taken away and the boy?" I nodded.

"Yeah but our fingers touch." I stared at my hand.

"Well the Halloween party is tomorrow so you need to come or I'll be alone!" I sighed and finally gave in.

"Fine! I'll go."

"Thank you!" Grace hugged me and went to her job, I went to mine and felt bored since I didn't have my book. I was thinking about going back to the Myers house to go find it but I saw something out the window. I walked to it and saw a man standing out there, I couldn't see his face but I could see his back. He was reading something and I couldn't tell what, he was tall and had brown hair. I thought it was a parent reading a book, I forgot about it and began class.

After school was over, I went to the store to look for a costume. I looked through the costumes and couldn't find one, I began to give the party up and watch scary movies like I always do. But I had to make Grace happy

I looked in the mirror next to me and saw a man wearing a mask was watching me, I looked behind me and the man disappered. I forgot about it and looked for more costumes.

"Hey!" Grace jumped on me. She had a pirate costume in her hands.

"You got your costume."

"And you don't, you need one so you can dance in." Grace found a costume in one of the hangers. "This is perfect!" It was masquerade, there was a no mask rule.

"But no masks."

"It's no masks but not hats." Grace went around the rules during holidays, sometimes when she drunk.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No." She looked sober, I went to buy it and left her with a poilce man. Just in case if she drunk drives.

I walked to my house and saw the Myers house. I thought about what happen last night, I wanted to go look for my book.

"Don't go in there miss." The same cop from yesterday.

"I'm not, it's just...this house is so diffenert from any house." I stared at the windows on the house, the cop did too.

"Yeah since the murders, it creeps everyone. But it dosen't to you." I looked at the cop. "Well it's getting late, you should go home."

"I will." The cop left and I walked to my house.

After walking into my house and taken a shower, I went to bed and waiting for the nightmare to come.

_"Help me!" No one heared me, I was taken away again. I was the only one that was a kid, but one was wearing a mask. He looked scary to others but not to me, he had kind eyes. Brown, I wanted to touch his mask but couldn't. My hand was touching his, it was warm and soft. I looked at him, his mask was gone. He looked like a kid, his hair was brown and long. His skin was pale, why was everyone afraid of him?_

_"You're safe, with me you won't be hurt." His voice was kind also, then I heard screaming._

I woke up again, I looked around the room. Nothing only darkness and lighting, the lighting scared me. It probley woke me up, I breathe in and out. I put my chin on my knees, I thought about the boy. I seen that face before but couldn't reamber where, all I know is that he kept me safe.

"Higher." I lift the sign higher, I looked at Grace. She nodded and I tacked it.

"I'm taking a break." I step down from the ladder and walked outside. I sat on the steps and stared at the leafs. I didn't hate Halloween, I just think it was kinda stupid to dress up like idiots and ask strangers for candy. You see I never done trick r treat, I don't reamber doing it. If I reambered doing it, I would dress up like red riding hood with blood on it.

"Madam?" I turned around and a little girl was standing there. She looked scared.

"What is it?" She stared across the street and ran back inside. She hugged on Grace for protection. I looked across the street and saw a man, with a mask.

"Stay here." I stood up and told the girl.

"Claire." Grace told me.

"Stay with her, I'll be back." I told Grace, she stayed with her. I walked across the street to the man, he walked away.

"Oh no you not." I ran to the man, I didn't want him to scare the little girl. He was walking fast and he ran into the woods. I ran to the woods and looked for him, I didn't see him anywhere. I turned around to the girl and Grace.

"Oh my god." I bumped into the cop again. He was behind me?

"Why are you in woods?"

"I saw a man and he made a little girl scared so I followed him here. He disappered now." The cop looked behind me.

"Well no one is here, but I will look for the man."

"Thank you." I walked behind him and left the woods. I walked back to the house and the little girl was staring behind me.

"He's gone now. You don't have to be afraid anymore." The little girl looked at my eyes.

"But he will come back, he always. During this moon he always, but tonight he will come for someone."

"What do you mean?" The little girl's eyes began to futter and she fell in my arms.

"Someone get a doctor!" I looked at the little girl, she was sweating crazy. What did she mean 'he will come for someone?'


	3. Chapter 3

_Micheal was in the woods, watching the childern playing in the park. Halloween was coming soon. _

_He saw a little girl looking at him and she ran away, he hated that kids thought he was the boogeyman. He felt like he was ugly but that girl was different._

_He turned around and saw the girl sitting on the steps of the house. His heart felt warm and was beating fast._

_He saw the girl talking with the little girl that saw him, she saw him. Micheal walked away from her and she ran after him, he hid in the woods and behind a tree._

_He waited for her to leave, he heard a man's voice._

_"Why are you in the woods?"_

_"I saw a man and he made a little girl scared so I followed him here. He disappered now."_

_"Well no one is here, but I will look for the man."_

_"Thank you." He heard the girl leave, Micheal left the woods._

_Thinking about that girl._

I was staring at the wallpaper in the room. The little flowers with the birds.

I looked at the little girl, she was still sleeping.

The little girl fainted when she was saying something to me. But what did she mean 'He will come for someone?'

I took out a picture in the pocket of my pants. I stared at the picture.

It was me, Grace and Sophie. When we were teenagers, I was the youngest, Grace was the oldest and Sophie was the middle of it all.

She was cool, with her glasses and her hair in a ponytail. She had a fire opal necklace that her grandmother gave her before she died.

She was lucky, she had a grandmother. I don't remeber mine.

The little girl sighed and open her eyes.

"Hey. Are you feeling okay?" The little girl looked at me, she looked fine.

"I'm fine." The little girl sat up and looked at me. "Did you find the man?"

"Honey, I told you he is gone. He can't hurt you."

"Oh, I forgot." The little girl saw the picture in my hands. "Who is that?" I looked at it.

"They are my friends, Grace and Sophie."

"I never seen her before." She point at Sophie.

"It's because she went camping a few months ago."

"Is she missing?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but this is the last picture before she went missing." I looked at the little girl.

"She is pretty."

"Thanks, she would like to heard that." Sophie was the math geek, Grace was the band geek and I was the reading geek. We were all geeks and now we aren't.

I got ready for the party, I wore a mad hatter dress that was golden, white and a little bit of red.

It even came with the hat and the bow choker.

"You ready?" Grace was dressed in a pirate costume.

"Yeah." I walked with Grace to the party.

It was across from the Myers house, we enter the house and it looked like a frat party.

Everyone drinking, dancing like strippers.

I walked backwards but Grace grabbed my hand before I could even escape.

"Come on party pooper!" I sighed and she made me dance.

(To me this is torture)

I walked away and bumped into a guy.

"Hey watch out." I looked up and it was the cop.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Hey bros! Can you go to the house across the street and find some towels?" I looked at the guys.

"Sure." The cop and me walked to the Myers house.

We enter the house and looked in the rooms.

"No towels in the master bedroom." I walked into the hallway and didn't see the cop.

Did he leave?

I felt hands on my waist, I walked away but the hands grabbed my wirsts and pushed me against the wall.

The cop was holding me against the wall.

"You don't wanna be shot down do you?" The cop had a look on his face.

He try to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"Get off me!" He grabbed my hand from his chest.

"No one can heard your screams." I looked around for anything that can knock him out.

I heard footsteps and a man was behind the cop. The cop looked behind him, I saw the man had a knife in his hand.

"Who the hell are you?" The cop held out his gun and shot the man in his chest.

He didn't fell back, the man stabbed the cop in stomach and I heard another gunshot.

The cop coughed up blood and fell to the floor, I looked at the man. He was walking to me and I thought he was going to kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

The man was walking to me and I thought he was going to kill me. But he fell to the floor, I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I looked at his leg, it was bleeding. "Oh, you are bleeding."

I ripped a piece of my dress and wrapped it around his wound to stop the bleeding.

"Does it hurt?" The man didn't say anything, he wore a mask that looked like another man's face. And his clothing was just a worker's clothes.

He sat against the wall and I sat across from him.

"Thank you for saving my life." He looked at me. He nodded.

I wanted to ask questions, the first thing was I knew who he was.

"Are you Michael Myers?" He nodded at me. "Why didn't you kill me?"

He didn't say anything, he was moving his hand.

Like if he was writing.

"Write? Hold on." I remeber I found some paper and a pencil. I ran to a bedroom and grabbed them. I went back downstairs and to Michael.

I sat across from him and gave him the paper and pencil.

He began to write, he was done writing and he gave me the paper.

_You were going to be killed by that cop._

"I know that but I heard that you kill people in your way, why didn't you kill me. If I was in your way?" Micheal wrote on the paper and gave it to me.

_You wasn't in my way, I didn't kill you because you are nice._

I blushed a little and looked at Michael.

"How do you know I am nice?" He wrote on the paper again.

_I followed you around, watch what you do._

I remeber the man that was outside the school, and the man in the woods.

He wasn't trying to hurt the kids, he was trying to talk to me.

"I didn't know, you must be mad at me for following you." Michael wrote on the paper.

_I'm not, I actually liked be followed. It's like tag._

I similed at him.

"Claire! Where are you?" I looked at the door and saw Grace, drunk walking.

I felt Micheal touching my hand, I looked at him and he gave me the paper.

_Your friend is calling you, you have to leave._

"Oh, okay." I stood up and looked at him. "I'll come back, I promise." I walked out the door and to Grace.

"Grace! You are drunk, let's get you home."

"I'm drunk bitches!" I similed at Grace, I looked at the Myers house and walked to Grace's house.

_I was in a place that everything is white. No one said anything to me, but one person. He was kind to me, he never yelled or said anything mean to me. Only kindness he gave me, I gave the boy a necklace that had a key. I stared at his brown eyes, they had a special sparkle in them._

_"It's time to go now." I felt a hand pulled mine and I was pulled away from the boy._

I woke up and sat up on my bed, I looked around my bedroom.

No one, I stared at my wrist.

There was a scar on my arm, where the car cut my arm during the accident.

It was the only thing left I had left that remind me of my past.

But what was in my mind the most, what was that key for?

I couldn't go back to sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about Michael.

I sighed and got dressed and walked out my door.

I walked to the Myers house and open the door. I saw Michael still sitting against the wall, his wound was bleeding.

I enter the house and Michael saw me, he stared at me.

"Hi." I walked to him and sat across from him, I open the bag I brought and took out a needle and thread.

I heard him writing, I looked at him and he wrote on the paper.

_What are you doing?_

"I am going to sew your wound so it wouldn't bleed and it will heal. If it hurts, say something or something else." I put the thread through the needle's little hole and I unwrapped the bloody cloth.

I open the clothing on his leg and got ready to put the needle through his leg.

The needle went through his skin, Michael grabbed my arm.

"Does it hurt?" He nodded. "I'll try to be gentle." The needle went through his skin and his grip was getting loose, he soon let go of my arm.

I heard him writing.

_Why are you doing this?_

"I don't want people who saved my life to die. I am not a evil person." The needle went through the last skin and I pulled the thread and cut it. I tied a knot and was done.

"Okay, that should do it." I looked at Michael, he was staring at my wrist.

_Why did you come here?_

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here."

_Why couldn't you sleep?_

"It's something that I have every night since I was a kid."

_What was it?_

I looked at my wrist and turned it around. Showing my scar.

"I had this scar since I was a kid, this is the only thing I have that reminds me of the accident."

_Accident?_

"A car accident, when I was a kid. I don't remeber it or anything before it, it gave me amnesia and I don't remeber my childhood."

_That must have been bad for you._

"It was, I don't remeber my family and they never came. My friends the drunk and Sophie were my only friends and they were like family to me. Without them, I don't know what I would do without them." I looked at Michael, he stared at my wrist.

I looked around and smiled.

"Have you lived here your whole life?"

_Yes, it's my only home._

"You are lucky, I don't remeber mine."

_You don't remeber anything before the accident?_

I shook my head at him.

"Nothing." I looked at the window, the sun was coming up.

"I have to go, I have to teach little kids." He grabbed my hand.

_Can I see you after?_

"Why?"

_You are interesting. I want to know you better._

I smiled, I touch his hand.

"Okay, I will come here after."

_Are we friends?_

"Yeah, I guess so." I walked out the door and to the school.

I kept thinking about Michael the whole way to school.

I was in class, reading the kids a story of a dragon.

Soon the recess bell rung and everyone was outside, I walked outside and saw a man near the trees.

The man had a white mask and wore a mechanic suit.

"Jen, can you watch the kids?" I said to the other class's teacher.

"Sure." I open the gate and closed it behind me, I walked across the street and to the Michael.

"What are you doing here? You're hurt." He wrote on the paper.

_Hello to you too._

I gave a grin.

"You should be home and not walking, your leg is still cut."

_I'm a fast healer and my leg is perfectly fine._

He walked around me.

_See?_

"I can see that thank you, but I told you that I will see you after school."

_I couldn't wait that long, I had to see you._

"Why?"

_Can a friend worry another friend?_

"That has nothing to do with anything. Go home and I will be there soon." He nodded at me, he gave me a note and a box.

Michael left the woods to his house.

I looked at the note.

_Thank you for being my friend._

I open the box and a little bunny was in it.

I had a feeling I seen this bunny before but I didn't know where.


	5. Chapter 5

_I saw blood around me, blood from people's dead bodies. I walked to the end of the light, the boy had a mask on and holding a knife in his hand. I touch the knife and took it away from him. His eyes stared at me, his dark black eyes turned into brown._

_"No pain." I touch the black mask and felt being pulled away from the boy. I reached my hand to him and he reach for mine. But only our fingers touch, and I heard a crash._

I open my eyes and looked around the room. I saw a black figure in my room, I jumped up and held a pillow in my hands.

I turn on the lamp near my bed and I saw a white mask.

"Son of a fuck! Don't do that Michael." I said to Michael.

**(Note: 'Son of a fuck' is a catchphase that Pewdiepie says and I LOVE him so don't be mad at me. Oh and if you don't know Pewdiepie then YOU ARE A IDIOT! BROFIST!)**

Michael sat on the end of my bed.

_I'm sorry if I scared you._

"You didn't scare me, only made me freak out that you are IN MY ROOM!"

_Were you trying to attack me with a pillow?_

I looked at my pillow.

"Um, maybe?" Michael shook his head at me. "What?"

_No one can attack me and kill me._

"I knew that." Michael gave me a look in his eyes. "Okay maybe I didn't."

_Why did you say son of a fuck instead of son of a bitch?_

"It's a guy on the internet that plays video games." He gave me another look.

"I'll tell you later."

**(See even Claire knows Pewdiepie!)**

"Why are you in my room and how did you know where I live?"

_I saw you faint on the sidewalk a few nights ago and I carried you home._

He was the one that carried me home and put me in my bed?

"Um, thanks for that."

_Welcome._

"Why are you in my room?"

_I wanted to see you._

Michael wanted to see me for no reason when I try to ask him, he would never tell me.

"I know that, but you have to tell me why you want to see me. Not 'for no reason.'"

He looked away and at my shelf where I kept the bunny he gave me, he took it down from the shelf and gave it to me.

"I like the bunny, it's cute."

_Have you ever seen this bunny before?_

"It feels like I have but I don't know where."

_You don't remeber._

"Remeber? What are you talking about?" Michael stood up from my bed and hit the wall with his hand. "Michael what is wrong?"

He kept hitting the wall, I walked to him.

"Michael stop it." I put my hand on his shoulder and he stopped hitting the wall.

I felt a coldness going through my arm through out my body.

"Tell me what's wrong. Please." He looked at me, he put his hand in his suit and in his fingers was a key on a chain.

It looked like the necklace from my dream, the one I gave to the little boy.

_I had this key for 13 years, I held it for a little girl that I loved._

"What happen to her?"

_She was taken away from me, and I swore I would find her. But I never did._

"Did you have a picture of her? Maybe I seen her before."

Michael held out a picture from his pocket, I held the picture in my hands.

It had a little girl and a boy, they looked like 7.

They had two finger around their eyes, the boy had dirty blond hair that was around his face.

The girl had short brown hair, the girl had a bunny in her hand.

"This is the little girl?" Michael nodded, I took a closer look at the picture.

I touch the old picture, it looked like it was from the 60s.

I felt a hot touch on the picture, and I saw images in my mind.

_"A little girl? She couldn't have done this." A cop was talking to another one, it felt like I was watching them. I saw Michael next to me, he was staring at the cops. _

_"But she did."_

_"How can a 5 year old girl do this?" The cop looked at the house, it looked like that house where the adult party was._

_I heard a little girl singing, I looked over and saw a little girl singing on a swing._

_She had a bunny in her arms._

_"Don't look out your window, darling everything is on fire." I walked to the little girl, she was in a nightgown and had short brown hair._

_"Is this the little girl?" Michael touch the little girl's hair, she looked up at Michael._

_She raise her hand at Michael's mask._

_"Little darling, it's time to go." The little girl looked at the cop, she jumped off from the swing and walked to the cop._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Somewhere that you can be safe from others."_

_"What?" The men in white open the white car doors._

_"I felt like I seen this before." The men grabbed the little girl's hand._

_"Time to go."_

_"No! Please! Don't let them take me!" The people around the copss and the cars, stared at the little girl. _

_"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" Her parents didn't came, they were no where to be seen._

I open my eyes and saw that I was in my room, but Michael was passed out.

"What? Was that?" Michael open his eyes and looked at me. "How did that happen?"

_We saw a image of the past._

"The past? The little girl's?" Michael nodded. "Whoa, I can't believe that."

_Neither can I._

"It felt like you were there, and she saw you."

_I knew her for 13 years._

"She could probley sense you were there."

_Maybe, she could tell someone's presense._

"She must have been a nice girl."

_She was. _

"I'm tired." I walked to my bed and got under the covers, Michael stood in front of my bed.

"Can you not stand at my bed while I am thinking that you are going to stare at me?"

_Sorry, habit._

"Sit at the chair if you are going to stay for the night." Michael sat at the chair near my bed.

I could feel him staring at me but I ignore it and fell asleep, I felt a soft thing in my arms.

I looked and the bunny was in my arms. I looked at Michael.

_You cuddle to your pillow._

"I DO NOT!"

_Yes, you do. The bunny is more huggable._

"Thanks, and I do not cuddle to my pillow!"

I saw Michael's eyes sparkle before I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Screaming, bloody curling screams. That was what I heard, I looked at my hand and there was blood. I looked around me and there was bodies everywhere, I had a knife in my other hand._

_"Did I?"_

_"Yes, you did." I looked in front of me and the boy was standing in front of me. He touch my bloody hand and looked at my wrist, there was a mark on my wrist. Where my scar should be._

"Claire!"

"What?" My eyes were closed but I didn't have to open my eyes to know who is calling my name.

"Wake up! You are going to be late!" I sat up in my bed and looked at my alarm clock.

8:51 am.

"Shit!" I jumped from my bed and ran into my closet.

"You never slept in. What's gotten into you?" I remeber something, Michael.

I looked around my room and he wasn't there.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing, just nothing."

I was late for class and my boss told me to take the day off, I walked back home and laid on my bed.

I sighed and looked at my wrist. My scar was still there, but what was that dream?

I looked at my ceilding and sat up on my bed. I felt like something was missing in my life, something that I need to know.

I looked at the bunny and grabbed it from my shelf.

"Where have I seen this bunny before?" I looked at it, I turned it around and saw a note fall out of it.

I bend down to grab the note, I looked at it.

_Don't look out your window darling everything is on fire._

Where have I heard that before?

I felt dizzy and I lost my footing, I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes.

_"A new paitent?" The docter said to the other docter._

_"Yes, a little girl. 6 years old." The docter walked with the docter._

_"I heard she killed 16 people."_

_"She did, we are in care of her and trying to fix her problem." The front doors open and the little girl was being dragged by the men._

_She looked scared and afraid, she had her bunny in her hands._

_"Hello little girl, I am Docter Lee and this is Docter Perri. We are here to help you, not hurt you."_

_"That's a lie, they told me that you will." The docters looked at each other and walked away from the little girl._

_She saw a little boy in front of her, he stared at her bright green eyes with his dark brown eyes._

_"Hi." He said to the little girl._

_"Hi."_

_"I'm Michael."_

_"I'm Lily."_

_"Wanna be friends?" The little girl looked at him._

_"O-okay." He hold out his hand, she shook it._

_He smiled at her and she smiled back._

I open my eyes, I saw Michael standing in front of me.

"Michael?" I saw stars in my eyes and I felt like someone hit me on the head with a bat.

_Are you okay?_

"What do you think?"

_I saw you sleeping on your bed so I watch you._

"Okay. WAIT! YOU WATCH ME SLEEP?"

_Yes, it's nothing new to me. I do it all the time._

"But watch me sleep?"

_Yes, it's weird when you sleep._

"Really? How?"

_You cuddle in your sleep. _

"Okay that I don't!"

_You have nightmares every night._

"That's a problem."

_You scream in your sleep._

"I do?" Michael nodded.

_When you have a really bad nightmare, you scream and everyone in the neighood can hear._

"Oh, I didn't know."

_But I don't mind you screaming in your sleep._

"How can you?"

_I kill people who scream for their lifes, I'm used to it._

"Oh." Michael stood up and walked away. "Wait!" I grabbed his hand, it was warm and cold at the same time.

"Don't leave me alone, I was always alone at night. And no one is there to calm me down after I have a nightmare. Please." Michael stared at my eyes, he saw something in his eyes.

I had tears in my eyes, I had problems since I was a kid. When I get angry inside, I didn't let it out. I cryed or kept to myself.

_Okay, I will stay by your side._

I nodded and looked at him.

"Thanks." Michael put up his hand at my face and his fingers took away my tears.

_You cry for no reason._

"Yeah it's a problem I have too."

_It's something that makes you cry._

"Yeah, people say I'm bipolar but I'm not."

_You are fine just the way you are._

I smiled at him.

"Thanks Michael, I needed that." I walked to my bed and laid on my bed. "Good night Michael."

I heard a moarn coming from the chair, I knew Michael was sitting in the same chair he sat last night.

I didn't feel alone when Michael is around me.


	7. Chapter 7

_I saw the boy holding my hand and smiling at me. I felt happy and I smiled back at him, suddenly something tore us apart. _

_Fire._

_I saw the boy standing in front of me, he was reaching for me over the flames. I reach for him, our fingers try to touch but the flames got in way. I felt the floor broke open and I fell into the dark. I cover my face with my hands from the darkness, I screamed for someone but no one came._

I felt someone moving me, I open my eyes and I saw Michael above me.

"Michael?" I looked around me and we were in the dark night.

I saw something bright and I turned to my side.

I saw the one thing I saw in my dreams that came true.

Fire.

My house was on fire, everything was burning to the ground. My home, everything I could remeber of my past.

I was going to fall but Michael grabbed my waist, he help me walk away from the flames.

I watch the flames take the house away, the only place that I called home.

Michael was walking somewhere but I couldn't see well in the dark.

"Where are we going?" He didn't say anything to me, then I knew where we were.

The Myers house stood in front of me, Michael carried me inside the house.

I stood in the living room, looking around the old home that I stood before.

A few days ago when the cop try to rape me, but Michael saved my life.

"How did the fire started?"

_I don't know, I was asleep and when I woke up, I saw the flames growing._

"Where was I?"

_You were screaming in your sleep, you looked like you were crying._

"Was I?" He shook his head.

_No. I picked you up and ran out of the house._

"But who started the fire?" Michael stared at me.

_I don't know._

"Thank you for saving my life again."

_It's my job._

"Your job?" Michael didn't say anything. He walked up the stairs and I followed him. "What job?"

He walked into the bathroom and closed it front of me. I heard water running, I sighed.

He is taking a shower.

I stomp my foot on the floor. I saw a door and walked to it, I open the door and saw a old room.

It was the same room I walked through the first time I came here. The old picture of Michael's family when he was little.

I touch the old window curtains and the old bed.

I stood and watch the night go darker, I looked over at the bedside and saw a little mask.

I walk to it and picked up the mask, it was a clown mask for a little boy.

I touch the face and looked through the eyes of the mask.

I saw blood on the side of the mask, it was old.

"This mask is Michael's. When he was little...It's cute." I felt someone behind me, a hand touch the hand that I hold the mask.

The hand took the mask away from me, I turned around and Michael was there. He didn't have his mask, he had his suit on but no mask.

I only saw long wet brown hair in front of his face. He looked at the clown mask. He took his eyes away from the mask to me, I saw his brown eyes.

I reach for his face, I waited for him to cut off my hand but he didn't have his knife.

I found his face on in my hand, his face was prickly but also soft. He was staring at my green eyes and I stared at his brown eyes.

I smiled at him, his face was covered with his hair but I could feel his face.

I touch his lips and I knew he was smiling at me, I touch his cheek and walked closer to him.

"You won't hurt me, why?" He gave me a little note.

_I promised to someone._

"And you don't want to hurt me?"

_No._

I pulled my hand away from Michael's face to the side of my head.

"I feel like I am going insane, I keep having these dreams that make no sense. I want to know what they mean!" I yelled, I felt tears going down my cheeks.

I felt Michael's hand touch mine.

_You are not going insane. You are perfect the way you are._

"No I'm not, I'm crazy and you know it."

_You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen._

"Really?" I looked up at his brown eyes.

_Yes._

I put my head on his chest, my arms were on my chest.

"Thank you Michael." I finally felt his hands on my back.

"You are welcome." I hear him wisper, I didn't say anything. Only let a killer let me be in his arms and not stab me in the back.


End file.
